


words float out like holograms

by ifreet



Series: bottle it up [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that takes place sometime before 'while you stare at your boots.'</p><p>For the prompt "worse for the wear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	words float out like holograms

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Regina Spektor's 'Twenty Years of Snow.'

Ray hung up the phone and pressed his forehead to the wall for a moment before turning to face Kowalski. "He sounds worse."

He sighed. "You're right. And he'd never ask. I just --"

"I know. It's only two years, Kowalski."

"Yeah." The tone was more resignation than agreement.

"If you need, I can do the whole--"

"Persephone thing?" Kowalski grinned.

Ray thwacked his arm. "Don't call it that," he grumbled, having lost the point ages ago but refusing to concede it. "But yeah. If it's--"

"I can hack it." Ray eyed him, and Kowalski puffed up, repeating it louder and more insistently, "I can hack it. He can, I can. Two years, it's nothing."

"Not nothing," he replied, pulling him forward by his shirt until he could wrap his arms around him. "But doable."

"We going to tell him?" Kowalski asked into his shoulder.

"Think we'd better spring it on him. Otherwise, he'll just try to talk us out of it."

"Wouldn't want that," Kowalski said with a sideways smile, kissing him before he could respond -- not that he knew how to respond. Ray figured he was destined to worry about one or the other of them, and apparently it was coming up on Kowalski's turn.


End file.
